Sergeant of Hinata sou
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own love Hina or GI Joe

**Disclaimer I do not own love Hina or GI Joe.**

**Chapter 1.**

It is a beautiful day at Hinata house all the residents are having a good day all except one Keitaro who is currently in his room nursing a new injury that was delivered to have courtesy of Naru. The reason why was she accidentally walked in on him in the hot spring and of course she thought it was his fault and deliver her patented punch which sent him flying.

As he took care of his injury he shouted out in anger.

"I can't take this anymore. Every time I'd do something even if it's by accident I still get beaten up. While no more if those girls can't respect me maybe I'll find someone to teach them that word."

After he shouted that out he thought of who he could get to teach them respect who would be brave enough to handle two crazy girls a genius with a love for weapons a little girl who love to hit people with artifacts a woman who loves his sexually approach people. The person also has to be able to handle the kind and gentle Shinobu.

As he thought about who we could ask he turned towards his desk and noticed a picture when he was 9 years old and visiting his uncle on his mother's side in America who is a drill sergeant.

As he looked at the photo he remembered that his uncle was one tough customer and taught soldiers respect for themselves and for others he was also somewhat of a soft touch around the people he knew deserved it.

"Of course I can call Uncle Chad Smith and I'm sure he could teach these girls respect." He said as he went and got his cell phone and dialed his uncle's phone number that they could use to reach him.

In America out in death Valley we find a makeshift base of operations built out of old plane parts and other military equipment.

Inside the base in very large man is eating dinner in silence. As he's eating his communication device goes off.

Getting up from the table he makes his way over to the communications device and turns it on after it up and running he says.

"This is Sgt. Slaughter here what can I do for you dial tone?"

"Sarge there is a call here for you from someone named Keitaro Urashima he says you know him."

"That's right I do you can put him through." Said Sergeant slaughter.

"Right away." Said dialtone as he his face disappeared off being replaced with the voice of Keitaro.

"Hey there Kei how are you doing?"

"Not too good Uncle Chad as you know I took over Hinata Sou from my grandmother right?"

"Of course I do and Kei you should call me by my code name just in case people are listening in on this now why is it not good?"

"Of course Uncle Sergeant slaughter all use your code name the reason why it's not so good is because five of the girls here have been using me as their own personal punching bag or sexual toy and I'm getting really tired of it I don't know what to do I could easily kick them out of the house I don't wanna do that."

In hearing what he said his uncle realize why he was calling.

"No reason to say anything more you want me to come over there and to teach these girls respect for people right?"

"Yes Uncle I would be really appreciative of it so will you do it?"

"Of course I will Kei you're my nephew after all and I would be glad to help I'll be there in a couple of days and when I get there we can discuss more of what you want me to do good bye."

After he said that the communication device turned off.

Two days later Sergeant slaughter is in Japan after he cleared an indeterminate amount of time of leave with General Hawk.

He is currently walking up the steps of Hinata sou on his way to the teahouse where he'll meet his nephew. The sergeant is currently wearing his classic clothing that camouflage pants the muscle T-shirt and his Sergeant hat.

He soon arrives at the teahouse where he is greeted by his nephew in a huge.

After they'd do that the two of them sit down in the teahouse as Kei pours the tea he made earlier.

The two of them are the only ones they are as Haruka is out getting some groceries for the teahouse.

After the tea is poured the two of them start talking.

"So what you want me to do?" Question Sergeant slaughter.

"I want you to temporarily run the house until the girls learned to respect me as well to other people and not jump to conclusions. The reason why you're running the house is I need to get away for a while I've been invited to go on a trip to Africa with a friend of Aunt Haruka the trip is scheduled to last for three months that is also the time you have to teach these girls the word respect and if in that time you can't teach them I will have to evict them."

"Of course I'll gladly take over for a while and don't worry when you get back in those three months these girls will no longer be what they were. Now than I think you need to give me some information on them so I know what I'm dealing with?"

"Of course Uncle."

And with that Kei explain each of the girls he wanted his uncle to deal with as well as not to do anything to Shinobu.

After he explained everything Kei got out of his chair grabbed some bags that were under the table and left the teahouse saying that everything was in his uncle's hands now.

After he was gone Sergeant slaughter decided to stay in the teahouse and wait for Haruka to come so he can tell her everything.

An hour later Haruka comes into the teahouse carrying three bags of groceries seeing as she needed help Sergeant slaughter grabbed two of the bags and then place them on a table.

Haruka thinking that it was her nephew helping her started to say thank you but stopped when she noticed it was her sister-in-law's brother. They shocked her as she never expected to see him a small blush appeared on her face as she looked at him.

"Hello Haruka-chan how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Chad but why are you here and where is Kei?" She said as she tried to desperately to hide her blush which kept growing as she heard his voice.

"First off please don't call me that as I would prefer you use my code name Sergeant slaughter and the reason why I'm here is I am currently taking over as landlord of Hinata sou from Kei for three months who is currently on a trip in Africa."

"Why are you the new landlord for three months?"

From there Sergeant slaughter explained everything that Kei told him when he was finished he was leading the teahouse and making his way up to the dorm.

After he was gone Haruka muttered under her breath.

"Those girls are about to get a rude awakening."

Up at the dorm the girls were enjoying themselves in the living room like the lazy good for nothing as they are all except for Shinobu and Mitsume who both are currently in the kitchen getting dinner ready well Shinobu is Mitsume is getting watermelon ready for dessert.

While there are all doing that they hear a sharp whistle from outside.

All the girls curious as to what that was go out the front door and what they see shocks them standing in front of them is one of the biggest man they have ever seen.

"I take it you girls on the residence of this place?"

"Yes and who are you to be demanding that?" Said Naru getting her fist ready.

"Me I am Sergeant slaughter uncle of your landlord and new landlord as my nephew is currently out of town."

At hearing this all the girls are shocked but that doesn't last long as the black head idiot known as Motoko steps forward and says.

"So the coward left good but we are not about to let another man be the landlord of this place." She said in a threatening voice.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice little girl because as of now I am officially the landlord and if you don't like it you can either leave all or try to beat me in a fight and I'll step down."

Motoko being the complete and utter moron she is ran forward and prepared to strike him with her sword only to be knocked out by his left fist giving her one hell of a black eye and breaking a few of her teeth.

After she fell to the ground unconscious Sergeant slaughter stepped forward and used his commanding tone of voice.

"All right you diseases I'm here because my nephew is sick and tired of the way you treat them onto your teacher girls respect for him and trust me I will because the only way you girls are ever gotta stay here is if you learn respect. Or you can leave."

After he said that Sergeant slaughter walked into the dorm carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Meanwhile outside the girls had gathered around Motoko who was now coming out of it.

After she came out of it all the girls looked back at the dorm and one word came into their minds at least to those that had to worry.

"SHIT."

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter Naru gets a taste of the slaughterhouse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own love Hina or GI Joe

**Disclaimer I do not own love Hina or GI Joe.**

**Pairings Kei x Mutsumi and with a little Sergeant slaughter x Haruka.**

**Chapter 2.**

Inside Hinata Sou Sergeant Slaughter made his way to the landlord's room.

Once there he stepped inside the room Sergeant Slaughter put his duffel bag in a corner. After that he then sat on the floor and waited for one of the girls to show up to demand that he leave.

10 minutes later he wasn't disappointed as Kitsuna the one he expected that would show up first came marching into the room wearing some really slutty number.

The reason why he expected her is because the more his nephew told them she tries to quickly take advantage of men so she has some control over them. He remember that his nephew told them she uses her body to get what she wants quite a lot.

"Hello there Mr. Slaughter I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course what can I do for you?"

"You see Mr. slaughter I seem to be unable to pay this month's rent and I was wondering if you could postpone the payment?" Said the slutty women as she advanced on the Sergeant bending over just slightly to give him a good view of her sagging assets.

Sergeant slaughter was not fazed by her show the reason why was he expected it to come as well as the request to postpone rent but he had a way to handle it and it was time to initiate it.

"You know I have another way for you to be able to pay their rent?" He said to her after she was right beside him.

Hearing what he said Kitsuna became quite frightened as no one had ever taken what she's done seriously but she couldn't stop now so asking what it was she said.

"Really and what would that be?"

Hearing what she said made his day as Sergeant slaughter stood up turned and looked at her and said.

"What you can do is start working around the dorm and I already have your first assigned I want you to watch the floors and then wax them and that is an order." He said in his commanding tone of voice that he used to get recruits moving.

It had the desired effect he wanted as Kitsuna rushed out of the office to go find a mop and pale so she could begin her work.

After she was gone Sergeant Slaughter left the room and went downstairs into the living room where the other slackers were except for Shinobu and Mutsumi who were back in the kitchen preparing supper.

Seeing them Sergeant Slaughter got angry why because here are tenants that hardly ever pay the rent lousing about like nothing while Shinobu pays her way and Mutsumi helps and she doesn't even live here. While it was time for that to change he already had one of the slackers working time to get these other ones moving.

"All right you diseases stand up." He said in his commanding voice which always left no room for argument.

The useless girls who didn't know that he was there jumped out of their skins and got up once they were they looked at the drill sergeant each trying to get a glare at him but quickly stopped when they noticed the one he was sending their way.

"Now that your standing it's time for you girls to get to work." He said.

At hearing this the idiot who can never hope to get in the Tokyo University Naru shouted at him,

"Work what do you mean work?"

"When I say work I mean work you girls are going to work on the dorm until it's as good as new." He said.

"That's your job as landlord." Said the moron Naru.

"Wrong little girl that's your job now as all of you have not paid your rent in two months this is a way for you all to pay back rent as well as work off the new rent."

At hearing what he said all the girls bluster at the thought of actually having to dirty their little hands with actual work to pay for things they have to pay for.

Naru being the true and utter moron she always is tried to deliver one of her patented Naru punches to the Sergeant.

Sergeant slaughter seeing the punch coming blocks it with his right fist and then brings back his left arm and tries again to the midsection of the moron driving the air out of her.

With the air out of her she collapses on to her knees and looks up at the Sergeant.

"Nice try their space case but not good enough now then I was going to have you start off easy by having you just sweeping off the front of the dorm but now I'm going to change that."

"What are you going to make me do?" Said a fearful Naru as she realized this man was not Kei who she could always pick on.

"I'm going to have you clean the whole front stairs from the street up as well as all the ground around the dorm and you're going to do it before you eat dinner and after you're done on going to check your work and if I find it unsatisfactory you're going to do it again and again until you get it right now get moving." Said Sergeant slaughter as he got in her face.

"Yes sir." Said Naru as she got up and ran outside to find a broom so she could get started.

After she was gone Sergeant slaughter turned to the other slackers and said.

"Now it's your turn Motoko I want you to polish all of the woodwork Su I want you to look at the wiring in the House. And make sure it's all top-notch and you're just to make sure there are okay or not to do anything that might cause the house to blow up and Sara I want you to wash the floor here in the entryway and this is all to be done before any of you receive dinner and that he has an order." He said using his drill sergeant voice.

The Su and Sara seeing what he did to both Motoko and Naru quickly follow his orders.

However Motoko was still failing that she could defy the Sergeant. So stepping forward should prepare a strike using her sword only to have it stopped with the Sergeant took her sword a way.

She watched helplessly and with sad eyes as her precious sword was broken into by the drill sergeant using his bare hands.

"Why did you do that?" She said.

"That is simple I don't want weapons on these premises and seeing as you like to keep assaulting people I couldn't just put it away at the make sure you could use it again now it's time for you to get to work." Said Sergeant slaughter as he got in her face.

Motoko who was afraid right now one off and did her jod.

After they were gone Sergeant slaughter went into the kitchen where Shinobu and Mutsumi were working.

Mutsumi seeing him went over and greeted the drill sergeant.

"Greetings Sergeant slaughter my name is Mutsumi." She said.

"Yes I now my nephew told me a lot about you says you're one of the kindest people he's ever known with a big heart that loves everyone."

Hearing what he said she blushed.

"Kei-kun said that?" She said.

"Yes he did." He said as he leaned forward and then whispered into her ear. " As a matter of fact I think he cares for you greatly."

"I know he does and I care for him greatly to and I should've told him that sooner but now I think it's too late."

"It's never too late if you want I have a friend of mine called wild Bill take you to Africa and right to wear Kei is if you want?"

"You mean it?" Question a hopeful Mutsumi.

"Yes I do if you can be ready by tomorrow night I can have your ride here."

"Yes of course I can now if you'll excuse me and have to go pack." She said as she left the dorm.

After she was gone the Sergeant slaughter approached Shinobu and told her.

"Listen up Shinobu I have the girls doing chores to make up for the rent they haven't paid you are not to serve them any dinner until I've looked at their jobs and say they're good enough all right?"

"Of course but one of my chores going to be?" Asked the always kind and gentle Shinobu.

"You're already doing it you're cooking and doing the laundry for a bunch of ungrateful people that's good enough now if you'll excuse I have to go check on Naru to make sure she's doing a good job."

He said as he left the kitchen and went to check on Naru.

He found her on the top of the steps covered in sweat apparently she had finished doing the stairs and was now working on the walkway.

Deciding to check he went to the stairs and looked down.

"Naru get over here I want you to do this again this job is horrible to it again and do it right." Said the drill Sergeant as he left a very mad Naru who went down the stairs and did the work once more.

After he left her Sergeant Slaughter check on the other girls to find that they were doing their jobs correctly the first time. They were all exhausted from actually having to do a days work.

Now later all the girls with the exception of Naru were at the dinner table eating each one of them was griping about what they have to do the reason why Naru wasn't there is because she was still working on the steps for the third time that night.

As she worked Naru was muttering to herself.

"This is cruel I have to study for Tokyo University."

"No disease you're wrong what you gotta do is do this job right then you can go study." Said Sergeant slaughter who decided to watch her do it to make sure she did it right.

**End of Chapter.**

**Next time Sergeant Slaughter teaches the girls more lessons. And wild bill arrives to take Mutsumi to her Prince charming.**


	3. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
